


Drarry Drabble Collection

by TinyCuddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCuddler/pseuds/TinyCuddler
Summary: This will be a simple collection of small/ish drabbles I do weekly. They can be as short as 200 characters, or as long as about 1500. Each one will have a different topic. Not even I will know the topic until the next week starts!





	Drarry Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested this is part of the weekly challenge in a drarry discord group I am a part of. If you wish to join, find me on tumblr, @12-grimmauld-place. Should be tagged under #gwbgc. :) if you can't find it, shoot me a message and I'll copy the link for you.

Upon realizing what that banner counted, every Slytherin looked to Draco. He had stopped his tirade about the Golden Boy she. He felt all eyes on him.

He questioned why before each pair of eyes turned to the banner.

“Draco, say his name...” Pansy ordered. “You know what name...” She added before he could counter.

Draco took a sigh as he rolled his eyes before saying his name. “Potter…”

One tick mark was added to the banner.

“Shit.. Who in their right mind put that up there anyway?” But then it clicked and his eyes went to the Gryffindor table, specifically to the pair of Weasley’s… They were known for their tricks.

Pansy followed his gaze and groaned when she saw who he was staring at. “Now the question is why would they do it? Most likely to show how much you think of Potter during the day. I mean look at how many marks there are already and it's barely breakfast.”

Draco's gaze turned the boy who invaded his thoughts day in and day out.. Potter. Saint Potter. With his dreadful hair and shining eyes. Wait, no. No, he can't like Potter, can he? That's absurd. She shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts as breakfast came to a close… the students got up and proceeded to their classes.  For a certain blonde snake, only one thought occupied his head all day…

Did he really fall for Harry Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than I thought it was. If you want me to continue it, let me know! Or if you want to add your own thing to it, just be sure to credit me if you use this, or tag me if you just continue it without using what's here. I would love to see what you guys come up with if you choose to do so. :)


End file.
